1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates generally to an image forming apparatus and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus capable of printing a data file when the extension of the data file is a printable extension and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image forming apparatus, such as a port printer and a multifunctional device, receives printing data from an information processing apparatus, such as a computer, or an external memory apparatus, such as a universal serial bus (USB) memory stick, to print the printing data on a printing sheet.
A user loads an application program from a computer to create or load a file including text and an image and to generate printing data and transmits the printing data to the image forming apparatus to print the printing data on the printing sheet.
When a file is initially created or stored on the application program, the user designates the format of a file, such as BMP, PDF, or TIFF, to create or store the file. When a printing command is input on the application program in order to print the corresponding file, a printer driver generates the printing data to transmit the printing data to the image forming apparatus.
In a conventional image forming apparatus, a data file to be printed that is received from the information processing apparatus or the external memory apparatus is printed when the data file can be printed by the image forming apparatus. That is, when the extension of the data file to be printed is registered as a printable extension in the image forming apparatus, the data file to be printed is determined as a printable file. Also, when the extension of the data file to be printed is not registered as the printable extension in the image forming apparatus, the header content of the data file to be printed is additionally analyzed to determine whether the data file is a printable file.
However, according to the conventional art, since the header content of the data file must be analyzed each time that the extension of the data file to be printed is determined to be different from the extension registered in the image forming apparatus to determine whether the data file to be printed is a printable file, a printing time increases.